The Bodyguard
by sucide1234
Summary: What happens when a new member is added to Team Azula in the Hunt for the Avatar, and when that member is assigned to be the bodyguard for Ty Lee? Contains Ty Lee/OC Rated M for Lemon later on.


**Author's Note: so this is something different, this is a Ty Lee x OC Story, it will have a lemon in it. Im mostly writing one since i cant find one that's been finished or created on . Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

 **PROLOGUE: 2 YEARS BEFORE BOOK ONE**

 **Location: Fire Nation Imperial Palace Gardens**

 **Ryuu POV**

"Wake UP!" That's all i heard as someone nudged me in the side. I opened my eyes and saw my friend Zuko nudging me in the side. "You gonna get up or not?" he asked a smile on his face. "Im up Im up." I said slowly standing up. I stood up and noticed i was still in my military cadet uniform and brushed off any dirt that may have gotten on it. "Why'd you wake me up?" I asked. "My sister is bringing her friends over and i thought id wake you up to prevent them from messing with you while you slept." Zuko said. "Why were you asleep anyhow?" Zuko asked curious. "Well after a long day of training I decided to come to the gardens for some peace and quiet and i guess it was too quiet, seeing as how i fell asleep."

 **NO POV**

Ryuu was best friends with Zuko and was also a good friend of Azula or at least he thought. He was younger than Zuko but 1 year older than Azula. He met the Royal Siblings while he went to the Fire Nation Academy. Ryuu had short dark brown hair and was well muscled thanks to all the training he goes through at the Fire Nation Military Academy.

Ryuu's family has a long lineage of serving in the military and thus gave them a close relationship with the Royal Family and the Fire Lord.

"Why hello Zuzu." a female voice said.

 **Ryuu POV**

Hearing that familiar voice i turned around to face the source. "Hey Azula." I said looking at the young fire nation princess. "Hello Ryuu, how are you today?" She asked. "Um good Azula, how are you?" "I'm doing well thanks for asking." She said back i couldn't tell whether she was sarcastic or sincere it was always hard to tell with her.

Her friends Ty Lee and Mai than revealed themselves behind Azula. Mai was usually always brooding and hating life, the latter which I found humorous sometimes. I knew she had a crush on Zuko but never teased or bothered her about it knowing that was a matter that was best left for those 2 to settle out. But I overall felt that Mai was a Cool person to be around. "Hi Mai" I said trying trying to start up a conversation. "Hey" she said in her usual bored monotone voice. The next thing i know is that i see someone wearing a lot of pink, that can only mean one thing. "Hi Ty Lee!" I said happily. "Hi Ryuu!" She said back just as happy.

Ty Lee was probably my 2nd Best friend with Zuko being first. She was always in a good mood and we always have so much fun together playing games she comes up with or even to a more mischievous side playing pranks on Zuko and the Palace Guards much to their annoyance.

"Still in uniform i see." Azula said. Azula was a mysterious one. She always seemed to make others miserable but rarely did it to me, it may be due to the fact that she respects the power that i wield.

Yup i'm a firebender and in Azula's words "The 2nd best firebender that i know, the first obviously being me." Ever since i can remember i was always strong in the art and i was always trying to improve. My firebending color also set me apart from others, instead of the normal Orange color mine was Red.

"Yeah, i just got done with Training a few hours ago." I said back. Another Voice came shouting "Zuko! Can you help me for a few minutes?" I recognized the Voice it was Zuko's mom, she was always kind and even treated me like one of her children. "Coming Mom!, i'll talk to you later Ryuu." Zuko said as he left our group. I turned to face the girls, "So Ryuu want to play with us?" Azula asked. "Sure, why not.

 **1 YEAR LATER**

 **Ryuu POV**

I had just finished my Day of Training for the Elite Firebender Corps when Ty Lee ran up to me, she looked like she was in a panic. "What's wrong Ty?" I asked. She finally caught her breath "it's Zuko! His Father challenged him to Agni kai!" She said. Me and Ty then quickly ran towards the Agni Kai Arena.

I Saw Zuko there standing there in the Arena, he probably doesn't know that he is going to fight his Dad. The Entire Fire Nation's Generals and other high Ranking Officials were here watching, Me and Ty Found a spot to see the entire spectacle. "Do you think he's actually going to fight his dad?" I asked Ty. "I don't know I hope not, especially considering Zuko and his dad don't get along that well." Ty said back.

Our Attention then turned towards the Arena as we saw Ozai reveal himself to be Zuko's opponent. Zuko was in shock and asked why he had to fight his dad to which he explained that he dishonored his dad by speaking out. Zuko then got on his knees and begged for his father's forgiveness. Ozai then called his son a coward and claimed that he needed to learn respect and that suffering will be his teacher.

What happened next is something i'll never forget, Ozai created a small ball of fire in his hand and Burned Zuko on the left side of his face. I tried to look away and prevent myself from seeing the spectacle. After the whole event Ozai announced that Zuko is to be Exiled and stripped of his title until he can find and capture the Avatar.

A Few hours later i came down to the Docks, to see Zuko there with his uncle about to board a ship. "Zuko!" I said as i ran towards him. "Where are you planning to go?" i asked him. He simply looked away and said "Wherever i need to, to find the avatar." and with that Zuko and his uncle boarded the ship and the ship soon departed taking my best friend with it.

I felt tears come to me, but what i mostly felt was rage and anger. In my anger i shot a massive fireball at a storage shed annihilating it, thankfully no one was inside it. I than heard a voice behind me "What angers you Child?" I turned around to see that it was Ozai, Zuko's dad. I than said "Zuko, he's gone, my best friend gone." "He needed to learn Respect and to not back down from a fight." Ozai said.

It was than that it hit me, Zuko was banished because he disrespected the Fire Lord when he was supposed to be quiet and listen to the meeting. It was His Fault that he was banished. I wiped away the Tears and started to compose myself. Ozai simply looked at the remains of the shed that i blew up. "Quite Impressive, you are strong child, tell me what is it you wish to do with your life?" I simply looked at the ground and felt my Childhood naivete die. " I wish to become the best Warrior the fire nation has ever seen, I want to make my country proud and defeat all those who dare to threaten it, I Won't Suffer the Same Fate as Zuko" I said. Ozai simply had a grin on his face and put his hand on my shoulder "Ryuu is it? You are what i had hoped Zuko would become, and i promise you that you will become the best Fighter the fire Nation has ever seen". Me and Ozai simply looked out at the Ocean as the sun set, my future was now certain.

 **Authors Note: Forgive me if i Make any mistakes** **about the episodes i'm trying to rewatch the series in order to try and keep it accurate to the show.**


End file.
